The diary
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Its not a normal hsm story its something i did for SCHOOL homework and its not got all of the charactors in it.


Shopping in town Ashley was staring into a shop window which held lots of diffrent coloured books. Suddenly a young girl with dark brown hair and eyes ran upto her, carring about six diffrent bags from all diffrent shops. Ashley turned around to look at her friend who was now out of breath.

Quickly running off again, Vanessa dropped the bags and left them behind. Ashley wonders what was going on so she ran after her and picked the bags up on her way. She ran round the corner to see no sign of Vanessa. Where could she be and why was she running?

Getting more and more worried, Ashley stopped as she saw Nick, Vanessa's brother.

"Have you seen Vanessa?" they both asked at the same time, as Ashley made her way over to him. Obviously none of them had seen her, so they decided to go diffrent ways to find her. Finally they found her sitting on a bench and they then went home but they still diddn't know whu she was running, they diddn't ask. Suddenly they heard something. What was it? Where did it come from?

Now they were getting more scared as they heard an 'ouch'

"What was that?...maybe it was your cat, mittons!" Remarcked Vanessa as she stood up. She wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

"Yeah well it must be a very large cat... oh and cats can talk now can they?" Ashley anwserd, Vanessa soon gave a frown and walked upstairs into Ashleys bedroom to see Taylor holding what seemed to be a diary marked Ashley with a picture of her on it. Cauciously they opend the diary which was unlocked for some reason, to see a key hole...Later that day Taylor and Vanessa went to look for the key but diddn't find it then the door opened.

What was inside? Where is the key? Who was at the door?

The door suddenly opened and in came a tall man holding a bunch of keys

"Hey girls i just found a bunch of keys, i thought they might come in usefull sometime" exclaimed Nick as he walked into the bedroom with ashley close behind. An hour later Vanessa and Taylor had told them the whole story about finding the diary, Taylor walked out the room with the diart but no one noticed. When they finally realised the diary was missing they went liiking for it,

"Where can it be?" asked Ashley as she looked under the sofa. They walked outside to find Taylor, with the diary and the bunch of keys.

"Guys this key fits!" exclaimed Taylor as she twisted the old metal key to open the diary. What is inside the diary? Is it good or bad?

The key twisted and turned in the dusty keyhole, it finally opened with a creak. Inside there were lots of peices of paper which were really dusty. Vanessa took a peice of paper out but quickly put it back in because she hated spiders and there was one on the peice of paper. Cauciously Ashley took out a peice of paper that had writing on it, but is was to dusty to read. She picked out another peice of paper which she could now read so she read it out loud.

Dear Ashley and Taylor

I wanted you to read this when you were both more grown up, so i guess now is that time. As you know me and your farther don't live together anymore. But you diddn't really know me very well. My name is Carrie, when i wrote this letter to you both i was just about to leave you and your farther. I now live in New York and i am missing you so much and i am so sorry for leaving you like that. I have to go now bit dont forget that i love you and will never ever forget you.

Lots of love mum xxxx

Ashley's eyes filled with tears as she read the letter, she then turned to her sister who was crying. She hugged her then took out another letter that Vanessa had written to her for her 6th birthday 10 years ago...

Dear Ash

Happy birthday! I hope you have a good one and get lots and lots of presents. I have got you a very big present and i hope you like it!

Have a good day!

From your BFF Nessa xxxx

"Hey i remeber that! it was the card i wrote for you on your sixth birthday" exclaimed Vanessa as she looked at a teary eyed Ashley. Seeing all of these letter brought back so many memories. There was another letter from their old friends Zac and Dylan before they moved last year.

Dear Ash and Nessa

Well today is the day we move and the last time we will see you, but we will miss you. we are moving to London and going to a school where we will get a good education. We will miss you and never forget you.

From Zac and Dyaln

On the letter there was an envelope which had Nessa and Ash written on it. Curiously Vanessa opened the envelope and took out two necklaces that both had a picture of all four on it.

As they got deeper into the diary they found some old pictures of them and some of their old friends. After a while they had seen all of the things inside the diary, but they decided to go inside because it was getting cold. All of a sudden they heard a car turn up next door at the house that had just been sold. Everyone ran outside to see who it was. suddenly two familiar faces jumped out of the car and looked at the two girls, who now looked abit startled...


End file.
